Start of Time
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: My gift to Laura (eternityofklaroline) for the Klaroline Secret Santa 2013 Reluctant of going to the grand Christmas Ball hosted at Whitmore College Hall, Caroline stays in her dorm only to be accompanied by a certain Original. Smut.


"Caroline."

She turned around instantly, realizing that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. He was actually there, standing lean and tall as always in her dorm, dressed in a tux with the optional black tie, she immediately felt a shred of jealousy. Was he here with someone else? She fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her knitted sweater; feeling underdressed compared to his designer suit. Maybe Elijah had helped pick it out? She was sure of it; it was tailored just for him, defining those broad shoulders oh so well, making her lose her breath for a second out of pure admiration.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she finally mumbled. It was weird seeing him again; it had been six months since graduation. Christmas break started tomorrow and in the main building the annual hyped Whitmore College Christmas Ball was being held. Everyone was there except for Caroline. Enzo had asked her to be his date, but she had kindly declined. He had been nice to her and all, she even considered him a friend, but the last thing she wanted to do was to mingle with people she didn't know or care about, especially knowing that she easily could bump into Elena and Damon during the night.

Elena's ruthless murder of Jesse had been the last straw for Caroline and since then she had practically ignored her so-called best friend. So instead of going to the ball she had spent her evening packing her things and cleaning the room before reorganizing her things just of boredom. For the past fifteen minutes she had been sipping blood from a tumbler, staring into the rustling flames in the fireplace. She hadn't expected her evening to end like this, facing Klaus Mikaelson in her dorm room.

"I am actually here for you, hence the tuxedo. I was looking for you at the ball, but I didn't see you there, so I compelled myself the knowledge of your dorm's location, and voila, here I am. Can I ask why the former Miss Mystic Falls isn't attending the grand ball at Whitmore College Hall?" He stepped a bit closer, hands clasped behind his back out of pure habit.

Sighing in frustration she turned around, facing the fire, and sipped the saccharine fluid. Before she could answer his question he spoke again. "You're upset."

"Actually I'm hurt." She announced honestly while staring into the dancing flames.

He was now standing beside her. "Let me guess. It's about the doppelganger?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I don't get why I've been so blind. I've always been so loyal towards Elena and in the end it's always about her; her needs, her wants and by the end of the day I end up being the one who's hurt. College was so great. I picked the major I wanted, met a new friend, everything was going so smoothly until Jesse accidently was turned into a vampire and ended up feeding off of Damon. And now Jesse's dead because of Elena. She staked him with no regrets, no consideration. It's always about her. What about me? I was the one to lose a friend and she didn't even care, she's too busy concentrating on Damon. And you know what? She probably thinks everything is fine between us but it's not. I'm sick and tired of being the one who's left with nothing. I jus-"

She was abruptly cut off by the feeling of Klaus' hand on her shoulder as he turned her around so she faced him and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hey, hey, easy there love. You're rambling. Relax." Both his hands now rested on her shoulders and she felt how his caressing thumbs calmed her instantly.

He had that charming smile on his lips; that look of tenderness, which was so rare on his face, a tiny shred of humanity only she was able to awaken in him. His eyes showed his true feelings about her; they were the ones that always gave him away. No one had ever looked at her like he did with such admiration and emotion, and it always hit her hard how she of all people had been able to do that. She was just Caroline Forbes. She took a deep breath to let go of all the frustration she felt towards Elena, feeling the imaginary weight on her shoulders lift right away. A small smile appeared on her face, happy that he could relieve her of her pain with just those simple words.

"Thank you." She said almost in a whisper, her voice tiny because she felt grateful in that very moment.

"Caroline, you don't have to thank me. In my sentiment you're a much better person than Elena ever could be. You're loyal, honest, caring to the very core of your heart and that's genuine beauty. The doppelganger fell for her boyfriend's brother; what kind of person does that?" He stepped even closer, the grip on her shoulders tightened a bit in a confirming, safe way. "You're a much greater person than you think you are, Caroline. It will always be a mystery to me how people treat you the way that they do, seeing that you amaze me and always have." His hands slid up her shoulders, along her collarbones and ended elegantly at her neck, keeping her grounded in a tender hold so she didn't fly to heaven due to the kind, warm words escaping his mouth and soul. "You may not believe my words, but I would put you first if you were mine; and I know that since I already do in spite of the fact that you aren't."

She felt her heart swell in joy; felt how it slowly grew bigger inside of her; how every synapse in her entire being began working more effectively; how her fingertips began to quiver caused by the pulsating euphoria blossoming within her. She may be dead but she had never felt more alive.

"And that is also why I came back. Every single day for the past six months, all I could think of was how much I wanted to share New Orleans with you, share my days and nights with you, showing you what you've been missing. My words still stand, Caroline. I will be your last love and you will be mine, and I promise that I will put you above everyone else."

His eyes sparkled with honesty and Caroline knew he wasn't kidding, at all. Such grand words were not for show. His thumbs left a trail of warmth on her skin as he caressed her neck, the amount of affection he gave her taking her breath away second by second.

Unconsciously her hands found his, placing them on top of his to confirm that his words didn't just go unnoticed but that she really heard, with all her heart, what he just said. Their hands matched perfectly, like two pieces of one whole.

"I missed you." Her mouth blurted truthfully out before her mind could stop her. But she couldn't be more honest. She _had_ missed hm. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized how strong her growing feelings for him were, because if she hadn't missed him it would have meant that he didn't matter, but he did. He had snuck up on her when she'd least expected it and here they were, parted souls reunited once again.

Her words kept replaying in his mind as if he couldn't believe them. He watched as tears welled up in her eyes and felt how she shook slightly under his touch, a shiver running up his spine as he realized her hands were on his. He had never felt more alive than in this very moment, the woman of his dreams returning his affections for her the best way she could.

Their breathing was heavy, in sync, as they stared at one another as sparks flew between them. They had eyes for each other only and without hesitation, his lips were on hers in a tender kiss. It held so many emotions, craving yet gentle because he didn't want to rush things between them since he wasn't perfectly aware of her feelings towards him.

Breaking it gently, letting go of her lips slowly because he wanted it to last as long as possible, he calmly rested his forehead against hers, their breaths once again as one as they fought for air after the gesture.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, afraid he had crossed the line; pushed the situation too far for her liking.

"Don't be." She said honestly, no insecurity in her voice.

Then her lips were on his and there they stayed.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt her hands wander to his hair, as the kiss grew more passionate by the second. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and instantly she gave him access, desperate to let the suppressed feelings roam freely. His tongue tasted every corner of her mouth and oh my how addictive her taste was. He would never tire of kissing her, he knew that for sure after just one time.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled lower, caressing the back of her thighs just underneath her buttocks, one of her erogenous zones she realized. His touch left her with an undeniable desire throbbing between her legs, his fingers teasing her bare skin with velvet touches; deciding to wear her night shorts was a great idea after all.

One moment they were standing in an intimate embrace and the next they were lying on the white fur carpet in front of the fireplace, him on top of her, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her shoulder where the knitted sweater hung loosely.

She grabbed him by the neck and locked their lips while fumbling with his tie, desperate to feel the skin of his torso underneath her fingertips. With the tie gone she gently opened his white dress shirt, one button at a time while mingling her tongue with his passionately, delighted to hear him growl lightly as she undid his clothing.

Throwing his shirt away unwillingly broke the kiss and he gently grabbed the edge of her sweater, lifting it away from her torso only to find her completely bare for him. She was a sight for gods; a slim, womanly figure that matched her inner beauty perfectly. Looking her in the eyes, he calmly began pulling her night shorts down her long legs, followed by her underwear to have her completely nude before him. "Beautiful." he uttered, as he kissed his way down from her lips, to her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth, her moans music to his ears, and then further down her stomach to end up at her core where he easily could smell her need for him. He buried his face between her legs, ravishing her the best he knew, tongue and fingers teasing her, making her writhe underneath him.

Wanting to be close to her, a desire only she ignited in him for over a thousand years, his mouth travelled up her body ending its tour at her lips, placing tender kisses on her burning lips while his fingers did their magic.

Feeling her high coming closer, she pulled him closer for a passionate kiss, making sure to show him just much she had craved this.

His fingers went deeper, curling inside of her to reach that exact spot that sent her over the edge. She broke contact with his lips only to moan loudly right in front of him, locking her eyes with him as she came down from that euphoric high.

He smirked lovingly, enjoying seeing her this stunning after their intimate encounter. He gasped as he felt her hand on his length, pleasuring him gently as a sweet smile appeared on her lips. He kissed her deeply again, he would never tire of being this close to her; he felt complete, whole.

Reluctantly she broke their sweet kiss only to whisper honest words. "Make love to me, Klaus." And so he did. Resting his forehead against hers, he gently pushed inside of her, both of them gasping at the sensation of completeness.

Surprisingly she giggled, throwing her arms around him as well as her legs, holding him tight as he began to move in and out of her. Her giggle turned into whimpers of pleasure as he went deeper, his thrusts still slow to keep it devoted and in the category of lovemaking. That was his wish, just as it was hers, that their first time was about making love, not fucking.

Between moans she began placing chaste kisses on his cheekbones, ending up at his ear where she kissed the spot underneath his earlobe. No one had ever done honest gestures to him like that while having sex and he felt a jolt of joy running through his body. He titled her head back so he could stare her directly in the eyes, needing to feel that connection to her. She eagerly returned it, true love radiating from her blue orbs and it that moment he picked up the pace and within moments, between another series of kisses, they reached their highs together, moaning while keeping eye contact which only heightened the flooding ecstasy.

The fire was decorating their naked sweaty bodies in orange reflections while they still lay entangled on the fur carpet. He now lay beside her, his arm tugged strongly around her so she could snuggle up against him. Suddenly she put a hand on his cheek and looked straight at him. "Thank you for opening my eyes to the world, Klaus. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She traced her finger along the seam of his lips, smiling sweetly. "For now we cuddle, because I like cuddling. And then you'll make love to me like there's no tomorrow." She said giggling, kissing his nose tenderly.

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin. "That sounds delightful, my love. It will be a first for me though, the cuddling part, but based on our current state I already love it. And I will make love to you like there's no tomorrow; you can count on that. But just as a reminder: there will be a tomorrow, truth to be told, there will be an eternity. Just for us." He whispered and placed a loving kiss on her lips, still dwelling on the fact that _this_ night was the beginning of the rest of their perfect infinity.

**I really hope you enjoyed it, Laura (eternityofklaroline). I really loved writing this, I felt like writing super cute Klaroline since I'm a sucker for romance and sweet words. I also hope you had a wonderful Christmas, you deserve that!**

**And to other readers, I hope you enjoyed it as well!**

**Psst, see that review button in the very bottom? Hit it! ;D**

**Ps. Hugs and kisses to Jess (venomandchampagne) for ONCE AGAIN betaing. Thank you will never be enough words for my gratefulness. I love ya girly! **


End file.
